Can't Fight Love
by Flowerperson
Summary: Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she’s married? Kai x Mariah x Ray. Who will Mariah choose? Final pairing has been decided by YOU, the readers! Ch 10 up.
1. Can't Fight Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the song. 

**Feedback:** Reviews appreciated. Flames will toast marshmallows.

**Title: **Can't Fight Love

**Rating: **T. Just… because.

**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? Just read and find out. Ok, ok, I'll tell you, it's Ray/Mariah but there's a big shock at the end!

**Status: **At the moment, it's a One-Shot because I'm coming up with ideas on how to expand this. Ideas are appreciated.

**NOTE: This chapter used to have a song but due to FFDOTNET's new rules, they aren't allowed. ;-; So… it will be considerably smaller.**

Ray watched her enter the room and his breath caught in his throat. Every time he looked at her she just took his breath away. How did she do that? When did she start doing this to him?

How with a greeting gesture did she paralyse him? How with just one question did she mute him? How with just one glance did she blind him with deep love for her? How with just one sentence did she deafen him to all others? How by just touching him did she make his skin tingle with pleasure?

She noticed the dark haired blader in the room and smiled at him, her pearly white teeth dazzling him. He couldn't look away. He had to hold her. To kiss her. To love her forever more.

Oh, how he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt when she was not near him. But when she appeared, it was as if an angel was gracing him with her presence. And what an angel she was. She wasn't just his love. She was his friend. His lifetime friend.

"Hey Ray, how are you doing?"

The ex-White Tiger swallowed the lump in his throat. Had his dear angel spoken? To him? Why couldn't he just say it? Just shout out to the heavens that he loved her and always will. Who cared what others thought? They could not stick their noses into his business. His love.

"Ok."

Now that she was here at least. No, he was more than ok when she was around.

The beauty smiled once again and looked into Ray's golden eyes. He felt something… perhaps; did she feel for him too?

Oh, he hoped so. Would it be better to confess his love so that he would know instead of guessing what she felt? Would it be better to be rejected than not know if she felt the same way? At least then he would know.

The symbol of his affections hugged Ray.

"I'm so glad you could come. I wondered if the snow was going to keep you from getting here." She stood back and raised an eyebrow. Why didn't Ray hug back?

"Ray, what's wrong?"

"I…"

A hand snaked around the pink haired beyblader. She turned to the hand's owner and smiled sweetly at him before pecking him on the lips.

"How you doing, Ray?" Kai asked, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

Oh yes. _Kai_.

Mrs Hiwatari stood there, in her wedding dress with her husband, before her best friend. Her best friend that loved her.

His only love was out of his reach.

Mariah.

Mariah Hiwatari.

_You can't fight love_

Or… can you?


	2. Brown Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the song. 

**Feedback:** Reviews appreciated. Flames will toast marshmallows. Thank you all for your reviews!

**Title: **Can't Fight Love

**Rating: **T. Just… because.

**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!

**Status: **At the moment, it's going to be a very short story. May not even make it up to six chapters. This was just meant to be a one-shot, but I got reviews to continue.

**Note: This chapter used to have a song but due to FFDOTNET's new rules, they aren't allowed. ;-; So… it will be considerably smaller.**

Chapter two: Brown Eyes

Mariah laughed as Kai brought her in bridal style. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she lay her head against his shoulder. They were married. She was Mrs Mariah Hiwatari.

She liked her new name. It sounded better than Mariah Wong.

Mariah Kon… 

The pink haired woman shook her head, she wouldn't think about that.

If you had asked her back when she was beyblading who she would marry, she would have said Ray – her best friend. But things had changed.

He had hurt her. He had cut her so deep that it would have been forever bleeding had Kai not been able to heal it.

Even when she thought about it, it still hurt…

She did not want to think about that. She was in love with Kai; her crush on Ray had ended. She only loved him like family or as a best friend. Just like he did. Kai placed her gently on the rose-petals-covered bed.

It was so romantic. You would expect Kai to be heartless and uncaring but after Ray… hurt her, he had been there to comfort her.

After eight months of 'Just Good Friends', Kai asked her out. She agreed and they had dinner in an expensive restaurant (Hiwatari was a well known rich name). After, they had a walk in the park. When they were sitting on a bench by the fountain Kai turned to her and said that he loved her, and that he always would.

Mariah whispered that she loved him too before brushing her lips against his. Kai wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

That was her first kiss with someone other than Ray.

They continued to date and kiss. Around six months later, Kai proposed to her. She immediately accepted. By this time, Ray was in China. In fact, he had no idea of Mariah's relationship with Kai. And to be honest, Mariah didn't really care.

She was in love with Kai, and most importantly, he loved her back. That was all she cared about. Returned love.

Kai straddled her and kissed along her neck. Mariah put her hands in his hair and just enjoyed the feeling of being loved.

After all, that was all Mariah craved. To be loved. She had many friends, and many boys had made moves on her. One example was Mystel.

It was funny how at the start, Ray had been kind and loving for her and Kai had been cold, sarcastic and distant but now Ray had hurt her and Kai had loved her. Vaguely, she remembered how Ray had told Mystel to back off trying to chat up Mariah then had held her hand.

Mariah mentally giggled. It would seem that Ray only loved her when others were trying for her affection.

She then sighed as Kai found the weak spot on her neck that always made her melt. Ray had found that – not Kai. Yet Ray wanted nothing to do with her and to Kai she was his whole world.

Ray had hurt her so much…

Kai stopped kissing her neck and started unbuttoning Mariah's white blouse. They had gone to the Caribbean Islands. It had been so stuffy on the jet (Did you know that Kai had bought a jet, just for her?) that Mariah had to change into something cooler.

So this was it. Mariah was a virgin. And all those times she imagined getting married and surrendering to a man, she had thought it was Ray.

But no. Ray had broken her heart. Kai had fixed it. So now Kai was in this position, and she was glad he was.

She loved Kai. Ray was just a crush. Even though he had hurt her, she had no grudges against him. He was her best friend. Nothing could change that. If Kai told her she couldn't be friends with him, she'd be angry at Kai for thinking such nonsense.

But Kai was also Ray's best friend, so he would never tell her that.

Kai looked up at her and Mariah's amber gaze met his mahogany brown eyes. She was left breathless. For a brief second, his eyes had seemed lighter. Amber. And his hair had seemed darker. Ebony.

But now she saw the two-toned blue hair. And the brown eyes that gazed at her lovingly, with a bit of concern.

"Are you ok, Mariah?"

She nodded and smiled, still lost in those amber… BROWN eyes.

_**He looks at me and his brown eyes bare his soul**_


	3. If You're Not The One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the song. 

**Feedback:** Reviews appreciated. Flames will toast marshmallows. Thank you all for your reviews!

**Title: **Can't Fight Love

**Rating: **T. Just… because.

**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!

**Status: **At the moment, it's going to be a very short story. May not even make it up to six chapters. This was just meant to be a one-shot, but I got reviews to continue.

Chapter three: If you're not the one

Ray had been waiting a whole week for Mariah to return from her honeymoon with _Kai_. Just the names Kai and Mariah in the same sentence made Ray feel extremely jealous. _Ray _and Mariah were soul mates. _Ray _and Mariah's bit-beasts were bonded.

When Mariah had finally returned, Ray had tried to get her alone to talk to her. He had finally succeeded the day after she returned, when Mariah came round to see him.

"Are you ok, Ray? You didn't look very well at the wedding. Did you get food poisoning from the food? Kai said they were some of the best caterers in Tokyo, and I made sure there wasn't anything containing nuts because Daichi's allergic…"

Ray put a finger to Mariah's mouth to shush her. She was always so caring, so loving that she worried about everyone, even Daichi though they didn't know each other very well.

"It wasn't food poisoning, Mariah. I…"

Why didn't he just say it? To just express it. The longer he prolonged it, the more time she spent with _Kai_.

Ray opened his mouth to speak.

"Mariah, I have to tell you something."

"What, Ray? Is something wrong? What's the matter?"

"Mariah… do you remember… just over a year ago, when you said that you loved me?"

Mariah gazed at the floor, her amber eyes brimming with unshed tears as she remembered. Remembered how he had hurt her.

"You hurt me, Ray. You were supposed to be my best friend, my boyfriend, my love. But… you just hurt me so much."

"I'm sorry, Mariah. I really am. I shouldn't have done that to you. I realise now because I realise that I didn't love _her, _it was just lust. I love you. I always have and I always will. I love you, Mariah Wong."

There. He said it. Mariah's mouth opened, but no sounds came out.

Ray was finally answered by a slap. A red mark across his face. The tears were now trailing down her face.

"You bastard! How DARE you! I've tried to be civil, Ray! I moved on because you hurt me! If it wasn't for Kai, I would have KILLED myself! You only care because I'm with Kai, that's all!"

Her small fists shook with fury. If she had Galux with her right now, he would be dead. How could he have the audacity to say such a thing?

"When Mystel was flirting with me, you always were acting like my boyfriend! And when I finally have the courage to tell you how I felt, two days later I find you with that red head and then you tell me that you don't love me like that, and that I should move on!"

She was angry with him; after all, he had put her in a rather awkward position for her to choose. She was married, to one of Ray's best friends. She had loved him but he had not returned her love. Now he was saying that he did, when she had love.

Perhaps she was sad, sad that this had come out now before all this heartache. Maybe she was sad for Kai, sad that Ray was betraying him.

Mariah eventually stopped shaking and looked back up to Ray. She had wiped the tears away. They had gone.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I really am. But… I'm married to Kai. We've just come back from our honeymoon, and we've already discussed children. I mean… it's too late Ray. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Ray stared at his hands, twisting them. This couldn't be happening. He loved her. He wanted her to be _his _wife. He wanted her to give birth to _his _children.

It just wasn't fair. He clenched his fists as he felt warm, salty tears threaten to spill from his golden eyes.

Why did he hurt her? Why was he so stupid? Why was this happening to him? He had betrayed the woman that he loved, and now she no longer loved him.

"Mariah… please… I love you."

The tears had finally escaped. Mariah leant forward and brushed them away with her thumb. He looked at her and saw that she was also crying again, also saddened by this turn of events.

"I'm married to Kai, Ray. We're in love. I mean… we've dedicated ourselves to each other. I'm Mariah Hiwatari. And I'm afraid it's too late."

"It's hurting me so much to see you like this. But… you can't just rush in and say that you suddenly love me. It's not right. It's not right for me, and it's not right for you. I already have loved you, Ray. But you betrayed that. You hurt me. I moved on, just like you said. You should too."

"Mariah… no…"

"Kai's always worrying about you and me. He kept on telling me that he thought that one day I would run away with you, because it's obvious that we do love one another. I do love you, Ray. But it's a best friend love. I fell in love with you a long time ago, but I fell out of love. I know it's hard. But I'm sure you'll find someone else. Someone who will love now and hopefully you will not hurt them liked you hurt me."

"Mariah! Please! You don't understand!"

"I do, Ray. But you must understand that I can't. I don't want to hurt Kai, my husband. I don't want to hurt you either, and the longer you go on about this, the more it's going to hurt you. And this is hurting me, as well. Please, Ray. Move on."

"I can't! Can't you see? I've loved you all of my life! I can't imagine it without you by my side! I'm sorry I hurt you! Please!"

"I AM by your side, Ray! I'm your best friend! I've always been there for you, and just because I'm married to Kai, it doesn't mean that I won't continue to be there for you. I do love you, as a good friend."

Mariah pecked him on the cheek, laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and left.

She paused outside the door. Wondering if she had done the right thing.

_Maybe in time, Ray. We'll both move on. Someday._

0

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


	4. I Bruise Easily

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even going to answer that.

**Feedback: **You know me, I _love _reviews.

**Title: **Can't Fight Love

**Rating: **T. Just… because.

**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!

**Status: **At the moment, it's going to be a very short story. May not even make it up to six chapters. This was just meant to be a one-shot, but I got reviews to continue.

**Humaninspirations: **A vote for both? Er… ok.

**Bluestray:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!

**Lunarangel: **I'm glad to see that you are loyal to Ray. It was quite sad, wasn't it?

**Mushrambolover: **Arg! It's hard for me to decide too! I might have to do two endings…

**Fallen angel: **Thank you for your review. You can see how the votes are panning out below.

**M: **Ooh, so you're choosing your second favourite pairing over your first favourite pairing? Interesting… I hope you like this chapter and please review!

Chapter Four: I Bruise Easily

Mariah walked along the street, her white handbag over her shoulder as she furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes. Life wasn't meant to be this trying. Love wasn't meant to be this confusing.

But it was. Because she was Mariah, the dainty little princess that got badly hurt if you even touched her. Her skin was like a map where her heart had been. Kai had seen the marks, but it hadn't necessarily been a bad thing. It had introduced her to a new love. A new life. A new beginning.

So she let down her guard. Dropped her defences. She learned to depend on Kai, and had no safety net to cushion the blows. But with Kai, she didn't need it. Kai – how cold and uncaring he seemed – was loyal and dependent. Ray however…

She bruised easily. Ray, though gentle as he was, still damaged her. Kai had managed to heal her. Ray had left marks like engravings such as a love heart on a tree. You couldn't scratch her surface without moving her. You couldn't show her affection, and then walk away. You couldn't hurt her, and then expect her to heal.

Didn't Ray know that when he was talking to her, he was leaving scars on her heart? Didn't he know that when he turned away from her, telling her that she had misunderstood the love they shared, that she had been broken?

But if she had not lost Ray, she would not have found Kai and never fallen in love with him. If she had never been hurt, she would never have known. So she had fallen, and Kai had been there to soften her descent.

She bruised easily. You had to be careful with Mariah. Everyone that grew close to her, left permanent marks. And for each one that left her, the marks became painful scars of the past.

Underneath her 'girl power' exterior, she was very vulnerable. She had let only a few people see this: Kai, Ray and Lee, her brother. Lee and Kai helped her, Ray… betrayed her.

Mariah chuckled as she came up with a very interesting thought.

_Anyone who can touch you, can hurt you or heal you. Anyone who can reach you, can love you or leave you._

Ray had reached her, and he had left her. Ray had touched her, and he had hurt her. Kai had reached her, and he had loved her. Kai had touched her, and he had healed her.

_I bruise easily. You must be gentle when handling Mariah Wong, no… Hiwatari. There's always a mark you leave, like engravings. I bruise easily. You can't scratch the surface without moving me underneath._

Finally reaching the Hiwatari Mansion, Mariah slid in her key card and the gates opened. She sighed as she reached the large building then walked inside. She saw Kai talking to Tyson and Hilary (most likely telling them to stop annoying him and get the hell off his property) then had a lot of trouble containing her tears.

She ran up the stairs, straight to her room that she shared with Kai.

Meanwhile, the three other occupants in the house (Kai, Tyson and Hilary in case you got confused) looked confusedly after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyson asked, scratching his head. Hilary elbowed him.

"Probably you."

"What? What did I do? Everyone's always blaming me for everything! I'll have you know that I won three championships in a row and I…"

Hilary smacked Tyson in the back of his head. "Moron…" she muttered under her breath.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his slate-coloured hair. "I'm gonna go and see what's wrong. I don't understand. She was in a good mood this morning. She was going to go and visit…"

Suddenly, the Russian growled and clenched his fists. He bounded up the stairs, two at a time up to their bedroom. If that bastard had so much as touched her…

He reached their room and opened the door without knocking. Mariah was his wife. Privacy was not an issue.

"Mariah?"

She turned to him, her golden eyes threatening to spill tears. After a brief moment, she wrapped her arms around him and wept into his chest.

"Kai…"

"What is it? What did he say to you? Did he touch you? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Ha. Had Kai learned nothing? Ray had already hurt her. So much. Too much.

"It's nothing, Kai. Just… memories."

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Don't worry, Mariah. I'm here for you. And I promise that now all the memories will only be good."

Mariah nearly burst out laughing. How could he promise something like that? Great. Look what Ray had done to her. He had made her pessimistic. He had made her bitter.

He had made her broken.

_I bruise easily._

_So be gentle, Kai._

_Please…_

_Don't hurt me like he did._

_Because I wouldn't be able to take it._

_Please be gentle because…_

_I bruise easily._

0000000000000000000000000

Aw…

REVIEW!

**VOTES**

Kai – _5_

Ray – _6_

So it seems that Ray/Mariah is winning. However, Kai/Mariah is catching up quite fast. Remember to vote!


	5. Dangerously In Love

**Disclaimer:** I DIS-claim Beyblade. Darn it…

**Feedback: **You know me, I _love _reviews.

**Title: **Can't Fight Love

**Rating: **T. Just… because.

**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!

**Status: **At the moment, it's going to be a very short story. May not even make it up to six chapters. This was just meant to be a one-shot, but I got reviews to continue.

**Reviewers: **(sorry, I'm being rushed so I don't have time to respond to them)

**Bluestray  
LightintheDarkTempest  
shadowdragonloady  
humaninspirations  
MaskedMotorist  
lunarangel**

**SoraTakenouchi Ishida  
fallen angel  
Tai-for-you  
Mushrambolover  
m  
inublader13  
Jessica  
Chloe  
SOMEONE2003  
m **(again?)**  
BlueGreenGrey  
Zolo  
VGMaster04  
**

Chapter Five: Dangerously In Love

Watching her sleep was one of his few hobbies now.

She had changed him so much. So much so that he felt as if she had given a whole new heart altogether, if he ever had one in the first place. Who could have seen this transformation coming? He certainly couldn't, and Mariah also probably did not see this coming herself. However, she was the cause of this enlightenment. She was his light, and had banished the darkness.

He loved her. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, and he loved her… He _adored _her. He worshipped her. He treasured her. He cherished her. He devoted himself to her. He adulated her. He praised her. He put her on a high pedestal, flattering her, admiring her.

She was his life. His money and his reputation was nothing compared to her. Heck, even his beyblade was beginning to dim into the distance as he idolized only her. She was _his. _His wife. His princess. His love. His only happiest moments were when she was by his side, as his girlfriend, lover, fiancée, soul mate, other half, and wife…

What had life been before Mariah? Cold. Distant. Lonely. Nothing.

If Mariah was with him, there was nothing he couldn't do. She was his light and with her help, he could overcome the darkness shrouding his past and family relations. In some ways, he was also her light. He had helped her, healed her and loved her when Ray had turn his back on the pink haired White Tiger.

Mariah was his raindrops; he was a sea. He would catch her tears and she would fill the emptiness. She was like a goddess to him, his goddess of love, his Venus or Aphrodite. She was the sunlight, shining over the world, cleansing it of all darkness and all shadows. The clouds would try to hide her away, but she was always there, always shining, always healing, and always loving.

She was a flower, which had grown and bloomed so beautifully. He was so proud, proud to have her as his wife and to be her husband. He would be even more proud when she gave birth to their children. What if she was already with child? Would their family start that quick?

His pink haired goddess made the confusion go away from this cold, distant land. She forced the darkness out of his icy, un-beating heart. Now it was warm and beating with life, just for her. Just for _his _Mariah.

He was in love with her. She set him free. He couldn't do this alone – life was cold without her there with him. He was dangerously in love with her. He'd never leave her. Never. Never ever. He just wanted her to keep loving him the way he loved her loving him.

Ray was a constant problem, a constant barrier between them. He was her first love, and her so-called 'friend' had broken the little gentle girl. He was meant to have been her best friend, and yet he had betrayed her.

Kai would never dream of hurting his dear love, Mariah. He loved her too much. However, he got the feeling sometimes that his pink-haired wife wasn't completely over her dark haired neko-jin friend. And as of recently, she had been even more hysterical and more prone to tears, making Kai's heartstrings tug painfully.

The amber-eyed man was up to something, Kai could tell. And whatever he was doing, he was hurting Mariah greatly. Couldn't he see that he had hurt her enough? Why did he continue to torment her?

Kai, in deep thought, did not notice the pink haired female stir between him, her amber eyes staring at him lovingly, yet confused on the look on her husband's face.

"Kai?" The slate-haired Russian focused back on his love in front of him, looking at him with concern. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and suddenly hugged her, "I love you, Mariah."

"I love you too, Kai."

The man knew Mariah loved him and loved him for who he was. He hadn't been the same before, before he was her man. "I know it's not been easy loving me… but I appreciate the love and dedication that you give to me."

Mariah giggled and ran her hand through his dark blue locks at the back, "Silly. I love you naturally. It comes easy." Later on in destiny, soon she'd be having his child. She was his wife. He could see his whole future in her eyes and the same vice versa. They were destined. _Destined_. She was the Lady of his heart, of all the love had had for her.

Sometimes it made him want to cry, just how much he loved this girl.

"I realise all my blessings and I'm grateful to have you by my side," Mariah whispered gently, still stroking his blue hair. Kai began kissing along her jaw slowly until he reached her full, luscious lips. He paused, his warm breath fanning her pale face as she closed her eyes.

"Just keep loving me," Kai requested, "The way I love you loving me. Every time I see your face, my heart smiles. It feels so good that it hurts sometimes. We were created in this world to…" he began kissing along jaw again whilst whispering more words, "love… to hold… to feel… to live…"

They kissed passionately until they both ran out of breath.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" Kai kissed her neck then along her body, still whispering his declarations of love, "I love you" over and over again.

Mariah suddenly got the feeling of drops of moistures falling on her body. Tears.

_I'm dangerously in love. _

_You're dangerous._

_Dangerously in love._

000

Dedicated to all you Kai/Mariah fans out there.

Remember to review!

**VOTES**

Ray – _7_  
Kai – _21 _(WHOA!)

Er… ok… it seems that Kai is winning by A LOT!

VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

Your preferable pairing needs YOU! ((imagine that grey-haired man with the American hat pointing at readers))


	6. The Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.  
**Title: **Can't Fight Love**  
Chapter Title: **The Reason.  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance.  
**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Ah… toasting marshmallows…  
**Status: **A short story with chapters.  
**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait! Here's your pitchforks and torches… how about you give me a head start? New layout.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**kurama, Amaya, xXAguiliusDraconisXx, Crismon Eyes, EVILkrazyMONKEYS, Jet, Mimi, Belle, Vote, Suki, Rina, Umi, Binka, Rayluver, Kiss da Girl, Lea, Trix, Luvyagirl, Angelfire1472, a, m, Humaninspirations, heya, Miranda, Sora Takenouchi Ishida: Thank you! Your vote has been recorded.  
Obi-Wans Gurl: Um… interesting plot but that would turn this into a _really _long story and I can't really deal with writing a pregnant Mariah! O.O' But thanks for the review.  
BeyMistress05: Yay, I made a Mariah/Ray shipper pick Kai!  
Miranda: I totally agree. There are _not _enough Kai/Mariah stories but I – a simple authoress – plan to change this, one story at a time.  
Nina: Hey, I'm neutral (ok, maybe not. I prefer Kai/Mariah but still like Ray/Mariah) with the pairing and I think that readers should occasionally decide on the pairing. Its different, and being different is my speciality. Thanks for voting, anyway.  
rain: Tut tut! Good try though! Your _one _vote for Kai has been stored.  
Trickyrabbit: I shall ignore your comment about Kai and Tyson. Hmph! ((stomps on Tyson)) Die, die, die!  
Jessica: I'm so, so, _so_ sorry about the long wait! I did email you and as an apology, I'd be happy to write your request (if you still want me to). Thank you _so _much (if you're still sticking with the story!)  
aquariusfan: Mariah's having Kai's child? O.o Ok… I'm confused!  
Midori Yuri: It seems… that the story will actually be longer than six chapters! But yes, I shall consider an alternate ending but I don't know…  
lunarangel: ((sniff, sniff)) That… was so… beautiful! ((bursts into tears)) Wow, I really enjoy your reviews. They always leave me feeling so… ((sniff)) emotional. Oh Kai, my lone wolf! ((Bursts into tears AGAIN)).  
Bluestray: Thanks for the review and I don't think I'm going to put in something about her becoming pregnant. Actually, I don't know. I just go wherever my muse leads me.  
SOMEONE2003: Thank you for the compliments ((blushes)) I try my best… thanks for the vote too!  
Raiki-Casinio: I agree! KAI ROCKS BIG TIME! Stupid Ray just barging in… ((grumbles)) Thanks for the review, and the vote.  
VGMaster04: Thanks for the review… but… no vote?  
Tai-for-you: Exactly, Mariah would have to be stupid to leave Kai for Ray! Then again, she _does _have pink hair…

Wow forty reviews! ((faints)) I feel so honoured so here's an extra long chapter!

* * *

**CAN'T FIGHT LOVE**

_Kai/Mariah/Ray  
Ray is deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Who will Mariah choose? Your choice!_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
_The Reason

* * *

_

"Hello, Ray."

Ray couldn't lie and say that he didn't predict a future visit from the mahogany-eyed Russian. That was just wishful thinking. And why would Kai not want to _'discuss' _certain matters with the Chinese man? He was the husband of the woman that Ray loved with all his heart, soul, mind and body. If it was Ray, he probably would have done the same thing.

Except he wasn't in that position but oh God, he desired for it terribly. He didn't want to be the other man, he wanted to be _the _man – the man of Mariah's dreams, the man of her heart, the man who made her feel loved.

He hadn't done a very good job of it so far.

"Kai," Ray nodded, "Would you like to come in?" The Russian accepted and walked in Ray's flat. Ray closed the door after him and lingered, just for a bit to ponder over the emotions that the usually stoic beyblader might convey.

Anger? Hatred? Or perhaps he would remain impassive and deadpan – the epitome of his personality. When one thought of Kai, did one not imagine his blank face with the blue triangles and his two toned hair along with his mahogany eyes as cold as ice despite the warm colour? They reflected his cynical remarks and pessimistic observations.

Kai was the ice-king. So why was sweet, loving Mariah his queen?

_Because Kai gets everything he wants_, a voice whispered deep in Ray's mind. Envy? Most likely for Ray was very much envious of Kai. He had been Tyson's true beyblading rival and he had any girl that he wanted, whilst not making a complete fool of himself as the normal male would do. He was cool and aloof and women loved him for that.

"So… why are you here?" Stupid question, he knew. But he was willing to use anything to get rid of the awkward silence and thick tension you could not hack though with a chain saw.

Hiwatari turned to him with one raised brow, "Do not play dumb with me, Kon. I'm not really in the mood for it, if you cannot tell. You know why I am here, so lets get straight to it." Of course, Kai had no time for idle chit-chatter. Kai didn't have time for anyone but himself. But did he make Mariah an exception of this? Ray did not know the details of their relationship, and he hadn't really wanted to know.

Time to get on the defensive, "I believe I do have an idea, but you'll have to clear it up for me." Accompanied with a smirk, Ray made it clear to Kai that he was prepared for a brawl: verbal, physical or even mental.

Kai frowned as his brown eyes narrowed, "Fine. We can play that game, Ray. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Ray strolled past him and sat on his sofa. "Go ahead. I'll answer them all honestly and fully." Kai's eyebrow once again rose as he disapproved on his ex-team-mate's new attitude.

"What happened to the old Ray?" he questioned aloud, not really caring if Ray answered or not.

The Chinese man shrugged remotely, "What happened to the old Kai? The old Tyson? The old Max? We've all changed. We don't stay children for eternity. I thought someone as _smart _and as _rich _as you could figure it out."

"Humph," Kai grunted, "Then why were you more mature as a child than you are now? Right, now to the real issues," He paused, and then continued with a monotone voice, "Back then, Mariah thought that you and she were something. You promised her that it was something, and would turn into something more when you returned her declarations of love. She thought the feelings were mutual. But she was wrong."

Ray was about to protest, but Kai held up a hand and Ray decided to stay silent – for the moment – and think over what he would say. He had to make it clear to Kai that he was sorry for hurting Mariah in the past, and that he loved her. And also that… Kai couldn't fight the love that Mariah still contained for him because he _knew _that she still loved him! He _KNEW_!

"You was always unavailable when she needed love and comfort. Others had to fill in – _I _had to fill in. But then she realised when she saw you and _Salima_," he spoke her name in distaste but he supposed it was because of her than Mariah had fallen out of love with Ray and had eventually come to love him, and he had come to love someone. "Mariah realised that it wasn't that real _something _that you had promised her. She was ready to love you forever, but you ran away from it. You got her hopes up after years and years of crushes and loving glances, wishing for you to return her love. But then you killed her when you rejected Mariah for _her_."

"I was confused!" Ray replied angrily. "I was only a simple teenager then, Kai. I wasn't ready for commitment!"

"But she was!" Kai shouted, "And she thought that you were too! You lied to her! You tricked her! You manipulated her into your own sick, twisted, little game whilst you played around with Salima. Mariah – who had always trusted you, even when you left the White Tigers for the Bladebreakers – was betrayed by _you_! She was broken by _you_! Where was she meant to go after that?"

"She found her way into your arms pretty easily!" Ray retorted as his golden eyes glared at Kai with the same force as the sun. If this was not Kai, he surely would have been melted by the intense stare. But this was Kai – the master of both cold and harsh glares – who was married to Mariah – the mistress of both warm and soft smiles.

"I can't believe that you broke her heart. I can't believe you let her fall so hard. Stop playing with her! How could you let it go that far, and still make it go farther now still, when she has gotten over it! Why did you claim that you cared for her if you had doubts that she wasn't the one? Everyone said that you were probably the most caring out of all of us. Everyone thought you would be honest if there was a girl you didn't love, but of course why would you say that if you were so caring? You played with her heart and broke it! I managed to fix it. But Jesus! Ray, don't play with it now. You could have told her instead of her seeing you with another girl! Not the day after! But really… what was the reason? Was Salima the reason? The reason you lost contact with Mariah, the reason you didn't mind hurting her? The reason Mariah's pure, bountiful love couldn't please you?"

"I didn't want to hurt her, Kai. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Exactly," Kai replied, "You didn't but you went along with it anyway. Her heart had a lot of trouble letting you go, she can't go through it again. Her mind had difficulty with the fact that _you _– her best friend – betrayed her trust. Were you official? Or didn't you even find it an issue, if you had been or not? Would it have bothered you if the relationship had been longer?"

"You don't understand, Kai. What me and Mariah did… it was different. It was special. You can't take that away from us?"

Kai grinned sadistically, "You forget Ray, I already have."

"We were always best of friends – our bond is strong and is still there. Nothing can break it; not even the great Kai Hiwatari. All those years of friendship had just made it – made us – that much stronger."

"She didn't care about the bond! She cared about you! She was with you; she thought that you loved her so to her, she was winning. She was in bliss, and you managed to take her from that utopia and place her in the dystopia. You took her from heaven and put her in hell; except I just managed to pull her out of it. She missed your friendship, but its clear you didn't. You lost interest in her, then suddenly it's back again? You aren't the same, old Ray and I tell you what, she's not the same, old Mariah."

Ray was deeply affected by Kai's words. They were so true. _I can't believe that I let her fall so hard. I can't believe I broke her heart. How could I have let it go that far? I was so stupid! How? How could I have let her go? She's ten times better than Salima and yet I left her for her! I said that I would love her forever – and I did. I do. It was just… my stupid teenage behaviour! I said that I would look after her and protect her from those that would hurt her yet _I _was the one that scarred her for life. I wanted to love her for eternity, I just left her broken for eternity. Kai fixed her – shouldn't I be happy? If I love her so much, I should let her be happy, right? Oh! This is so confusing!_

"Is Mariah the reason? Did you just want to hurt her? See if she would care? See if she truly loved him? Test her trust? You charmed her into loving you, and then just injured her. You're pathetic. All you had to do was not pretend to love her, or just warn her. But it's done now. It's better now. She's supportive, she's just moved on. You had her believing that everyone was her fault… but she can see it now. It's a situation that's she's let go, you should do so too. She's hurt because you didn't be a man and let her know. But seeing you with her, I guess she figured it out. If she hadn't, I wonder how long it would have gone on for…"

And with that, Kai stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'll let myself out." The Russian left and Ray was left alone in his apartment.

Solitary.

Unloved.

Deceitful.

Pathetic.

Ray.

_Is she the reason?_

_No._

_I'm the reason.

* * *

_

**Authoress' Notes**

Please review!

**VOTES  
_Kai_**_ – 44  
**Ray** – 27 _(I kinda sense cheating in here… but because Ray's behind anyway...)

Hehe, it seems that Kai is in the lead.

_**X Flowerperson X**_


	7. Confusion of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.  
**Title: **Can't Fight Love**  
Chapter Title: **Confusion of the Heart (A Betraying Dream)  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance.  
**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Ah… toasting marshmallows…  
**Status: **A short story with chapters.  
**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait! Here's your pitchforks and torches… how about you give me a head start? New layout.

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Beymistress05, m, Tai-for-you, EVILkrazyMONKEYS, Lyrikkal **(yes, I admit that Kai is OOC but I guess he changed... looks around innocently... I didn't threaten to steal his blue face paint... whistles), **'-devil-angel kid-' **(I don't know where I get it from. Maybe it's just my crazy brain. I don't know... music always helps...)**, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, morjonse, Zakurrah-Chan **(a vote for both... ok!)**, Anonymous** (I'm still thinking over an alternate ending but how to do it?)**, Bluestray, Kutekitten, rAvE-aNgEl-RoSeS, EyedMay, Crismon Eyes, kurama, Ami, Amaya **(I sent you an email. Hopefully you got it.)

Let me make this clear – when I mentioned children a few chapters back… it was a possibility in the future! Not now! As far as I know (hell, my plot changes constantly), Mariah is NOT pregnant.

* * *

**CAN'T FIGHT LOVE**

_Kai/Mariah/Ray  
Ray is deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Who will Mariah choose? Your choice!_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
_Confusion of the Heart  
(A Betraying Dream)

* * *

_

The sun was shining upon Mariah's face – she knew that without opening her eyes. She welcomed the warmth with a toothy grin as she lay upon something that had to be grass blades. Her pale hand ran through the blades, and she sighed in contentment. This scenery seemed to be absolutely perfect – a utopia!

"You know that you could get sunburn if you don't protect your skin," a male voice to the side said. She turned and saw what first seemed to be a black silhouette, but then turned into Kai. He was smiling and he leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

His lips were smooth against her skin but slightly dry. She licked her bottom lip unconsciously as she imagined his deep kisses and how they made her feel so warm and loved inside – Kai's kisses would be required if this place was to be truly perfect. Her slender fingers reached for his slate hair and began toying with it. His hair was surprisingly soft (especially for its strange style) and was very thick.

Maybe one day Kai would let her wash his hair.

"One day," he laughed gently as if he had heard her thoughts. It made sense – they were soul-mates, right? He could sense her feelings, hear her thoughts and make her heart race…

It thumped harder against her chest as he leant over and touched her lips with his own. If it was possible, his kiss was even more perfect than the others. Was it possible? Surely not! But yes, the feelings she got from this contact before seemed increased tenfold. She moaned silently and reached for his scarf, trying to pull him closer.

She opened her eyes, seeing that his mahogany ones were shut. His arms enveloped her and she purred in a similar state of that of a cat. His chuckles caused trembles down her spine – ones of pleasure. He was holding her, and did she need anything else?

He felt so good – so beautiful. When he was not with her, she yearned for his touch. When they were apart, Mariah was incomplete. When Kai was asleep, she could hear his murmurings of her name. She knew that he loved her.

And she loved him. There wasn't anyone else made her feel like Kai made her feel.

_Except…_

Suddenly Kai's scarf was gone and her hands instead were holding the collar of some other type of clothing. There was not so much hair touching her face and his skin seemed warmer. His kiss became deeper – more urgent and hasty, as if he was trying to savour this moment. This feeling of need spread to Mariah and she also demanded more passion from this kiss.

His hand stroked her cheek delicately but these fingers did not feel the same as Kai's – the Russian's were much more callused. She did not stop the kiss, however, feeling the hot feeling spread from her heart and stomach. She was becoming greedy, wanting and desiring more and more of this heavenly lip-lock.

Eventually, the two parted due to the lack of oxygen and Mariah's eyes remained closed as she reminisced on the taste of his lips – it seemed different to that taste that she remembered Kai having.

She had to open her eyes soon and when she did, she had to rub them to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on her. It wasn't possible! It couldn't be!

"Ray?" she timidly whispered. Oh no, no, no! She couldn't have enjoyed that!

And yet, she licked her lips again, wanting more of his sweet taste. "Shhh…" he cooed quietly. "It's ok, 'Riah." _'Riah_. She never let anyone else call her that – not even Lee and yet he had said a simple sentence and her toes were curling already like she had a craving. And oh dear, she certainly did have one. She craved _him_. His kiss, once more!

"But… Kai…"

He shushed her once more, placing his right index finger against her soft lips. She pouted – puzzled – but the look in his golden eyes made her melt to a gooey mess. "You're so beautiful. For as long as I live, I won't let you go."

Mariah blushed helplessly like the young girl she once was as his hand stroked her cheek with a tenderness that made her feel so ashamed at herself for her husband – her love Kai. She looked away shamefacedly and he tilted her chin so she faced him. "Look into my eyes, 'Riah." _The eyes of love_, a voice whispered deep inside her mind. Obviously not the logical part!

His eyes were twin suns, shining the light, guiding her. Her own eyes centred on his slightly swollen lips as she remembered their taste – his taste. With that kiss, he had taken a hold of her soul and he still had it tightly in his grasp. "Trust me," he whispered into her ear. She shivered as his warm breath fanned her pink bangs.

And her mind couldn't stop yelling: _Kai! Kai! Kai!_

She silenced it angrily, gazing deep into her fellow neko-jin's amber eyes. "I never knew that feelings like this could exist. This is pure love." He reached in closer and captured her lips with his own. There was yet another deep kiss and Mariah purred deep in her throat and the warm feeling in her abdomen increased when she felt him purring also. She was soaring; her emotions were travelling to places she had been many a time.

With Kai. And with him.

But what had happened last time? He had hurt her! He had betrayed her!

He didn't mean it; he was just a teenager then. He knew that he loved her now.

He could have been only jealous of Kai – just like he had been jealous of Mystel flirting with her.

She pulled away abruptly, turning away from Ray. "You'll just break my heart again," she said. She didn't know if she was telling him or herself. Either way, it voiced her fears. Could he shine the light on this fear and eradicate it?

"No, 'Riah. I won't. I love you. Trust me, and I'll show you how much I love you. Reach for me, and I'll show you how much I need you. I'm desperate, Mariah. If you don't love me, I'll die."

His voice had changed in the middle of the last sentence. She looked up and saw Kai looking at her emotionlessly but his mahogany eyes were full of tell-tale tears.

"If you leave me, I'll die."

The man changed once more and became Ray. A dark swirl took a hold of Mariah and pulled her out of what she suddenly realised was a dream (it had felt so real!).

_When I'm with you, my heart still beats.

* * *

_

Mariah woke up in a sweat, an empty half of the bed beside her. Where was Kai? Her hands caressed the imprint of his body shape in the mattress before the pink-haired woman sighed and leant back against the pillows.

_It was just a dream._

_But she dreamt it._

_It doesn't mean anything._

It meant everything.

_I don't love him._

She loved him.

_Do I love him?_

Did she?

_Does the dream mean something?_

Did it?

_Does Ray love me?_

… Did he?

_No_, she strictly told herself; _it was a dream! Nothing more!_

And yet she could still taste the heavenly kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**

Oooooooh! ((does that evil Mr Burns – from The Simpson's – hand twiddly thingy)) Excellent, Smithers… I mean… _Readers_…

So it seems Mariah's heart and brain are battling – will Mariah let herself get hurt by Ray again or should she stay safe with Kai? And where has Kai gone? Does Ray truly love her? Will I EVER finish this story?

_**Flowerperson**_


	8. I Should Be

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.  
**Title: **Can't Fight Love**  
Chapter Title: **I Should Be…  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance.  
**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Ah… toasting marshmallows…  
**Status: **Chapters.  
**Notes: **This is a flashback after Mariah found Ray with Salima and before she got with Kai. I just felt like putting it in ((pokes tongue out)).

* * *

**CAN'T FIGHT LOVE**

_Kai/Mariah/Ray  
Ray is deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Who will Mariah choose? Your choice!_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
_I Should Be…

* * *

_

_I should be… uncaring._

Mariah had run into the hotel lobby crying her heart and soul out. Kai, lounging in their posh, suede armchairs hadn't even batted an eyelash. Why should he? The little pink-haired bimbo could sort out her own problems.

It was probably something foolish, anyway. Like… her favourite pink ribbon had gotten some dirt on it, a cat had been run over in front of her eyes, she had put on a few pounds or maybe over some boyfriend or a potential crush (God, how he hated how a destructive word as 'crush' had been turned to that of endearments!). Humph! Relationships! A waste of time! And it all ended in tears anyway. He had never seen one completely happy couple. If they were, their realities were incredibly disillusioned.

_A guy_, Kai confirmed mentally as a perplexed Lee wrapped his arms around his younger sister uncertainly. Kevin was scratching his head while Gary just sweat-dropped at the female's sobs.

Most would have found her tears an emotion-evoking sight but the Russian found it to be nothing special – just a girl crying over a pointless matter. Give her a box of chocolates and a calendar of hottest beyblade bishounens and she would be happy. Well, he personally wouldn't give her the calendar since it had _him _as the 'November Bishie'.

He didn't even endorse the product and yet he was in it. Apparently, he was chosen for November because of the cold weather (it wasn't as cold as December but for some reason, Tala was the 'December Bishie'… maybe because his bit-beast's element was ice) and since that in Britain, they had a firework night or something. Kai's beyblade _did_ use the power of fire…

Growling, the male with blue triangles on his face realised that he was going completely off-topic. Why was he thinking about why Mariah Wong was crying anyway? Let her cry, maybe it would stop her mouthing off.

At least she wasn't as loud as Hilary – the stupid girl that stalked Tyson. Sometimes he'd wished that those two would realise that they liked each other so they could stop bitching about each other to him. _Yes, Hilary, Tyson is a pig. Yes, Tyson, Hilary is a loudmouth. Now just leave me alone! _He didn't understand why people started talking to him randomly. They thought that because he was so silent, he would listen. Nuh-uh! Oh no! He just sat there and drowned out their ramblings.

Mariah continued to be consoled by her neko-jin brother and Kai watched them interact, but only due to his undeniable, ever-so-apparent and eternal boredom!

_What idiotic emotions the opposite gender demonstrates! How weak! _

The White Tigers (without Ray… where was he, anyway?) continued to tell her words of comfort and rub her back soothingly. Kai scoffed, feeling the urge to go over there and tell them to leave her to her own depression. She was only doing it for attention and they were giving it to her on a silver platter. How incredibly and utterly… stupid!

_I should be… cold._

Eventually, they ushered Mariah out of the lobby (many were beginning to stare now) and up to their room. Kai merely sat in his seat, and frowned. After all, was frowning not what he did best?

Was not caring what Kai did best?

* * *

A few days later, he noticed Mariah twiddling her thumbs and sitting on a bench just outside the hotel. This hotel was stationed in New York. Many of the most famous beyblade teams were here for a reunion of sorts but as of yet, no particular date had been set. People just showed up. The Russian, personally, had been proud to arrive with his correct team – the Blitzkrieg Boys (or the Demolition Boys, as they were once known). He would rather die than be thought of as a member of Tyson's team. 

Tyson had been his rival! And besides, Kai wouldn't settle for second best. If he went with the Blitzkrieg Boys, he was the captain (much to Tala's chagrin). He even considered calling his old Blade-Shark members, but they would be less inclined to attend and since they had 'faded out', Dickinson would not think it was necessary to invite them.

Even from afar, he noticed the tears in her golden eyes and it made him _angry_. Strange, this emotion had not been one that he had felt before because a simple girl crying. Disgust, yes but never _fury_ or anything similar to it.

He walked over to her and sat on the bench close to her (but as far as possible without falling off the bench). His arms were crossed, and he was already putting on his 'I'm-Kai-and-I-don't-give-a-damn' face.

"Pathetic," he sneered. She jumped – obviously she hadn't noticed that he had sat beside her. Mariah wiped her eyes dry (they were still sickeningly red and puffy).

"Kai?" her voice was squeaky and slightly hoarse, tainted by her foolish sobbing over a matter that was probably useless. Stupid girl. "What… What are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting down, what do you think? Honestly, you are such an idiot."

Her cat eyes narrowed but it was obvious that she did not have enough strength to have an argument with the face-painted Russian beyblader. Despite this, her hands clenched. "Why did you say that? What have I done to you?"

"Humph!" Kai grunted, "You're so weak and feeble and yet an attention-seeker. You always have to be in the limelight, you're just a lost little girl without it, crying in the shadows."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are," the Russian looked up, to the stars. "You can't do anything for yourself. You always depend on your brother or on _Ray_. You act so vulnerable so that you don't have the responsibility of a hard-working person."

Mariah protested, "I am hard-working!"

_I should be… mocking her._

"At being what everyone wants you to be? A sweet, little girl that loves the colour pink a too much and envisions herself as a cat-wannabe? As a lovesick bimbo chasing after Ray when it's obvious he doesn't care for you? Face the facts – no one wants you. Lee doesn't want a weakling sister. Girls don't want a pathetic role-model. Ray doesn't want a clingy girlfriend." The venomous insults continued to sprout from his mouth but he didn't necessarily care. This was _Mariah_! When had they ever talked properly? If anything, they had only expressed hate for each other.

She didn't say anything and Kai glanced to her, curious of her silence. Obviously, she was sore about one subject that he had brought up during his insulting rant.

_Ray_, he realised with a smirk. He had to be the one that had caused the usually optimistic girl's sudden depression.

"It's him, isn't it? Ray?" she glanced to him but then looked away quickly when she spotted the superior look in his smug face. He was _happy _about her feeling bad. Jerk! "I can see it in your face. Did he finally come to his senses and throw you away? You're just a pretty doll to him. He's probably playing with someone else now… maybe that Salima girl. I heard that her team were here."

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at him before standing up and breaking into a run. Kai was faster than her and within a few strides; he was in front of her, blocking her escape.

She had to stop feeling sorry for herself – it was a sign of weakness and Kai couldn't stand the sight of it. Stupidity was one attribution commonly performed by this neko-jin. Mariah had to grow up. Soon she would be an adult and have to deal with this on her own. She couldn't depend on everyone else forever.

"Get out of my way, Kai!" she took a step to the side and he mirrored her action. She did it to the other side and he repeated this. She growled threateningly but it didn't even affect him in the slightest. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. Mariah couldn't understand why he was torturing her like this! She'd been played with enough!

"Grow up." He just said.

There was a stretching silence until she voiced her perplexity. "What?" Grow up? What was that supposed to mean? Kai made no sense! Did he always speak in such riddles? Stupid boy…

"You can't be grieving forever on something that has already happened. There are far worst things that have happened. Whatever has gone on with you and Ray, at least you still have your brother. At least you still have your bit-beast."

Her arms (which were previously pushing him away) fell limply to her sides. "You… wouldn't understand. I love him. He _told _me that he loved me and yet… he just picked her over me. Like it was nothing." She paused then added sadly: "Like I was nothing."

"Love!" he scoffed. "How foolish of you to believe it when someone tells you that they love you."

"Do you believe in love?"

_I should be… ignoring her._

"Of course not! Love is but an idiotic emotion that hinders your path to power. Love is lies, love is death and love is stupid. I don't know anyone that is happy because of 'love'. Then again, I don't know anyone that is happy."

"Then what do you feel for your bit-beast?" her question was indeed a good one. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as she seemed. However, Kai was still far smarter.

"Mutual respect," he stated arrogantly as he crossed his arms. Slate bangs tickled his eye and he blew them away irritably. "Dranzer and I are an unstoppable team. She knows as well as I do that love is a foolish emotion – a completely unnecessary emotion. Love is only used by idiots such as you. If he didn't love you, you shouldn't return it. If he doesn't care for you, you shouldn't lie to yourself and say that deep down, he does. That's not the man that a bimbo such as you wants."

More grey bangs in his face. He blew them away, growing more infuriated.

"Even _I _am a better man. At least I admit that I have no need for love when others use it to their own lustful gain. Lies, that is all that love brings. It shall only bring tears. If someone treats you like dirt, you should walk away or at least fight. Tell him what a deceitful fool he is. Tell him that love is simply a lie. Tell him that _you _defeated _him_."

He looked up and down.

"Besides, you'd be lucky if anyone loved you."

"Jerk."

"Bimbo."

"Stupid boy."

"Stupid _girl_."

There was silence for a moment until Kai grunted a "Humph!" and began to walk away. He was halted at the voice of Mariah's. It was much clearer and more confident. She was not self-piteous. Or at least, at the moment and it was all because of him.

"Kai!" she called. He didn't turn around, but waited to hear what she had to say. "… Thank you."

With another grunt, Kai was inside the hotel.

_I should be… emotionless._

_I should be…_

_I shouldn't be…_

_I shouldn't be me.

* * *

_

**Authoress' Notes**

Woo! Long! As said before, this was a flashback. There may be more.

**VOTES  
**_Ray – 30  
Kai – 55_

_**Flowerperson**_


	9. Brother

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.  
**Title: **Can't Fight Love**  
Chapter Title: **Brother  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance.  
**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Ah… toasting marshmallows…  
**Status: **Nearly finished!  
**Notes: **Ah… Kai is _so _OOC…

* * *

**CAN'T FIGHT LOVE**

_Kai/Mariah/Ray  
Ray is deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Who will Mariah choose? Your choice!_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
_Brother  


* * *

_

Mariah smiled as she hugged her older brother in the crowded airport. The upcoming Christmas Season was getting everyone in a rush, and Lee had had to book a whole month early for a simple one-way flight to Japan from China. They exchanged greetings politely at first before she jumped into her sibling's arms.

Pulling back from the embrace, the elder of the two looked into the other's deep amber eyes – they looked slightly saddened, unusual of the frequent optimist that was his sister. "Mariah, is anything wrong? Is it something to do with…_Him_?"

She sighed as she shook her head, pink bangs brushing against her face as she understood that her family member was referring to her husband. Lee had never completely approved of Kai, even though he had suddenly changed (for the better, Mariah would add) from a cold-hearted jerk to head-over-heels with his little sister. He had come to accept Ray as Mariah's potential soul-mate… until he betrayed her.

Ray had always been a back-stabber, or at least this was how Lee Wong saw it. Mariah – being the caring spirit she was – had forgiven him but Lee? No way! Those two used to be best friends, in their beyblading years; always being in-tune with each other whilst battling two against two (the one against Tyson and Daichi had been proof of their syncopation).

Learning of his cheating, Lee had gone to his house punched the other neko-jin as he answered the door before walking away back to his own home without telling his sister what had happened.

And the two men hadn't talked since.

"No, Lee, and _Kai _is fine, thanks for asking. How are Gary and Kevin? I haven't heard from them in such a long time. Are they coming to the New Year Party? Is Gary still married to that… cook… um… Ling, was it? He seemed head-over-heels in the last e-mail he sent me." She grinned toothily as she tried to change the subject. Mariah knew that the dark-haired man would go berserk if he discovered that Ray was hassling her, asking for a 'second chance'. It was best to keep quiet and prevent a fight between the two.

Lee was known to be prone to a violent argument.

He shook his head, "They aren't coming to the party but they're doing well – Gary's making good use of his wife's culinary capabilities," Mariah chuckled – a cook for a soul mate so suited the tall neko-jin, "Kevin has moved to a breeding programme in India for some… monkeys… or something. The pay he's getting… it's phenomenal. He'll create a small fortune in no time but knowing him, he'd probably waste it all on pointless ornaments or put it into his researching fund."

Mariah smiled, "Seems like that their life's going just as they planned but what about you, Lee? Met any special girls? Received any great job opportunities?"

"Being the Village Elder takes out a lot of my time now the darn government's adamant on trying to make it an urban area…" he grumbled. "Apart from that, I'm just helping around the village – a few DIY jobs here, agriculture there and teaching the kids beyblading. They're not as eager as we were but I suppose the sport is beginning to fade, huh? It's a shame – we had lots of fun and adventures, huh?"

Frowning, a sudden thought entered her mind – if Ray had not joined Tyson's team (the Blade-Breakers), he would have not met Salima and they wouldn't have… wouldn't have…

_Broken my heart into a million pieces._

"Who has Galux, now?" Mariah questioned with yet another smile, eager to get away from this train of thought. She didn't need to think of _him _and _her_. They had hurt her enough! She wouldn't allow this to continue!

"A young girl called Michelle. She's quite tomboyish but still takes a liking to the mountain-cat spirit. She spends a lot of time in the mountains, herself." He paused, inhaling sharply, "Michelle was orphaned at an early age with no siblings."

"Oh," the smile faltered, "Give her my sympathies when you return." She knew what it was like to be an orphan… except, she had had her brother and her friends to guide her through the difficult times and since this girl had no brothers or sisters, she would find the journey even more difficult. Hopefully, the other children were kind to her.

There was a gentle yet firm touch on her shoulder and she turned to see Kai, who then nodded to Lee in acknowledgement. "Lee," he greeted roughly and extended a hand. The Russian knew of the thick tension between them. In Lee's eyes, _no one _was good enough for his little sister. The pink-haired woman looked to him, silently begging him to behave just this once!

Muttering a gruff _"Kai_", Lee shook the other man's hand before withdrawing it hastily. Mariah sighed – that was the best she could hope for. She linked arms with her husband and brother as they began to depart the airport.

"So… where should we go first?"

* * *

After buying coffees (black for Kai, latte for Mariah and an espresso for Lee), the trio had decided to go for a walk in the park – well, it was more of the female's idea since her two loved ones seemed reluctant to talk whilst the other was present. If they weren't so _stubborn_, they could have seen how similar they were. 

Both were passionate and both firmly defended their beliefs. The two had a terrible fury if you pushed the right buttons and they cared for Mariah deeply. But because they shared a powerful tenacity, neither would admit their similarities.

She rested her head on Kai's shoulder as the feeling of contentment overtook her. Lee was walking a few paces ahead, on the cell-phone discussing something that was obviously important – for he would have been growling at Kai for the way he was touching Mariah and the way she was holding on to him.

Mariah's arm was embracing her husband's middle and the other laid limply by her side. Kai's right hand was resting on her posterior (although not in a lecherous way) whilst his left limb was scratching his neck. The sunset caused the sky to give a faint pink glow with streaks of orange and gold yet this sky was nothing compared to her eyes.

This pink would never be as luscious as Mariah's hair – or at least, this was how the ex-Blitzkrieg Boy saw it. No sight would ever be able to come close to the beauty that his wife possessed.

"Beautiful," he turned and whispered into her satin-like hair. Even though he was not looking into her face, he could tell that she would be blushing as her amber eyes stared at the floor, always modest when receiving a compliment. "How long is Lee intending to stay? I can't wait for our alone time…" he accompanied this suggestive comment with a tender squeeze on her bottom.

Yep, her cheeks would be very red now.

"K-Kai… he's my brother…" she really hoped that Lee _didn't _turn around and saw Kai whispering into her ear with her blushing madly. He would quickly make assumptions and grow angry.

And those assumptions would be right.

"So?" his voice was so husky and so… he always made Mariah melt into a pool of gooey nothingness. The worst thing was… he _knew _this! "I'm your husband."

"Y-yes but…" Oh dear… was he _blowing _in her ear? Her eyes fluttered to a close as his lips descended onto hers, beginning to forget that her elder brother was only a few yards away and would soon be finishing his conversion. In fact, she _did _put Lee out of her mind…

Until she heard his deliberate cough. "Am I interrupting something?" he teased, resisting himself from separating them with his own hands. Mariah pulled herself from Kai's embrace and smiled with embarrassment as she tried to erase the warm flush that was still planted on her face. Kai smirked for a split-second before grunting and walking ahead of the siblings.

"Sorry, Lee. I got a bit carried away."

"Hn," he said, doing a good imitation of Kai. "Just don't do _that _again. I don't appreciate seeing my baby sister sucking face with some psychotic, black-hearted test-subject.

She hit his arm as she frowned. "Kai isn't a psychotic, black-hearted test-subject!"

The Russian in front overhead this and called back: "You only got one out of three right."

The brother and sister pondered over his comment, wondering which of the descriptions Kai was referring to. Mariah smiled as she pushed the worries of his mental-stability out of her head.

He was just joking…

… Right?

* * *

**  
Authoress' Notes**

Not as long as the last chapter and not much happened, but I just had the urge to bring Lee in and show what he thought about Ray betraying Mariah and her relationship with Kai.

**VOTES  
**_Ray – 30  
Kai – 62_ (whoa!)

_**Flowerperson**_

Note: The next chapter _is _the last. The ending will depend on _your _votes. I'm planning to upload it before 2006 ((sweatdrop)).


	10. Time to Grow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.  
**Title: **Can't Fight Love**  
Chapter Title: **Time to Grow  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance.  
**Summary: **Ray is in deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Kai/Mariah/Ray. Who will Mariah choose? YOUR CHOICE!  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Ah… toasting marshmallows…  
**Status: **Nearly finished!  
**Notes: **Inspired by Lemar's 'Time to Grow'. It's time.

* * *

**CAN'T FIGHT LOVE**

_Kai/Mariah/Ray  
Ray is deeply in love with…? But what if she's married? Who will Mariah choose? Your choice!_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
_Time to Grow

* * *

_

Ray watched her enter the room and his breath caught in his throat. Every time he looked at her she just took his breath away. How did she do that? When did she start doing this to him?

Similar to how we began this story, they were at a party. This celebration was being thrown by the BBA to celebrate the New Year. All those that had helped in BBA overcome BEGA were honorary members and treated like VIP. They were invited to most of the company's galas and anniversaries. Since the sport had been such an influence to them, many of them regularly attended.

Christmas had passed but no snow had fallen so far. There were rumours from the weather forecast that it would snow this evening but they had been no sign of a snowflake and it was approaching ten o'clock.

She was wearing a dazzling rose-coloured dress with a white shawl covering her slender arms. One arm was linked with her husband's and Ray was forced to look away, unable to stand the sight. A burning feeling rose within him as he clenched his fists (glad that he had just given the waiter back his glass). He hoped that by looking away, he would stop seeing that sight but it was plastered onto his brain, taunting him.

_She's not yours._

_And it's your entire fault._

He urged the voice to shut up as he made a sudden bee-line for the male room. Leaning over the sink, he splashed cold water into his face before staring at his reflection in the mirror.

How pitiful. His amber eyes were devoid of life and spark that they had once possessed when he had been a teenager. His skin was far paler, due to the absence of sleep that he was suffering from. Ray's hair was tied back as it usually was and still had its raven colour (being only in his twenties, he wouldn't expect any greys yet) but lacked the sheen that Mariah had gushed over.

Ray tried to sleep it off. Really he did. But dreams were only full of her. Her silky hair… her soft skin… her warm lips… All his sub-conscious centred on was Mariah. He only thought of her and it was becoming worrying.

It had developed into an obsession – an addiction.

Last night had been the worse. He had witnessed himself (the dream was in a third-person perspective) hurt her and when she escaped to Kai, he had snapped and decided that… if Ray couldn't have her, no one could.

The expression on his face had frightened him – but hers had been the worse. He had woken covered in sweat and had for a moment, thought it was true. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't realised that it was only a dream. Only a dream. But as the jealousy surged, he feared that there was the slightest chance that it could become a reality.

_No, I'd kill myself before Mariah was harmed._

Was this too dangerous? Was he falling too hard? Was it… unhealthy?

Of course it was unhealthy! He had broken her heart and now was obsessed with her, his thoughts constantly on her. His eyes persistently searching for her. Ray had found himself randomly murmuring her name for no reason. It just naturally flowed from his lips like it was _natural_. "Mariah," he whispered, loving how it rolled on his tongue.

The water dripped down his face but he did not wipe it off. He had other problems. He had other worries.

He was lonely. This fact was undeniably so. It was unfair – Kai had always been the lonely one and Ray had always been the one with Mariah clinging onto his arm. Now their positions had reversed. Kai had seen Ray's mistakes and he would not make them himself. Oh no, Kai was _perfect_. Kai never made a mistake.

Shame how they couldn't all be genetically-altered test subjects.

No. It was wrong for him to take it out on Kai. Or was it? He had stolen his Mariah. He _knew _that deep down, even when Ray rejected her, he loved her very much. Mariah had always been for Ray, and he had always been from her. Salima was just a… fling. True, they had shared some tender moments but nothing compared to what Mariah and Ray had gone through together. The two neko-jin had known each all their lives and developed a strong friendship between them.

Ray had thought that it was unbreakable. It turned out that it wasn't.

Life was so hard now. So hard without her beside him, comforting him, spurring him on, guiding him. He had never meant to do her wrong. Salima had been a fling! A fling! A stupid, time-wasting fling… This 'fling' had ruined the rest of his life, and had changed Mariah's. Was this what Fate had planned? He had thought that his Destiny was with Mariah but no. It wasn't.

Her destiny was with Kai.

Now all had been said and done. He had made his mistakes, these were the consequences. Ray bashed his hand against the basin and the white china cracked slightly, cutting into his hand but he ignored the blood. He ignored the pain. The dark-haired man didn't _want _this life! He didn't _want _Salima! He just…

He wanted Mariah.

Maybe she would realise this and return to him. Ah, wishful thinking. She would not return to him when she had a trusting, powerful, rich, caring (well… Ray didn't know if Kai had become caring but maybe Mariah had changed him…?) husband who she could put all her faith in. He would never betray her for some stupid _fling_.

Ray walked out of the bathroom and towards the exit. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't be in the same room as the man who had stolen the love of his life. His heart (what was left of it) would not be able to manage. On the way, Ray could not stop his eyes searching for her and as he reached the doors, they noticed her talking with Kai and giggling. He paused.

Her eyes met his, and that was when he finally left.

The night was very cold. The suit (managing to be formal and casual all at the same time) he wore did not offer enough warmth to stop the shivers and trembles that passed through his body. Were they from the weather?

Or was it from his heart? Tears cascaded down his face from his golden eyes as he continued to silently sob in the moonlit night. People ignored him as they walked past, too caught up in the festive time to notice the Chinese man's anguish. He didn't mind, he preferred that his tears went un-noticed. Ray did not cry often, and he would hate for a random stranger – or even worse, someone that knew him – to see him suffering from this immense misery and pity him.

He didn't want pity.

He wanted love.

Just like Mariah, all he really craved was a love to warm him when he felt cold. A love to guide him when he felt lost. A love to protect him when he was vulnerable.

Freezing, missing and helpless, the love could have not been needed more.

Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't hide these feelings that were for Mariah, they continued to poke and prod at his defenceless soul. He needed her love and he wished that she could say that she felt the same.

Snow. He wasn't aware of it, too caught up in his thoughts of a certain pink-haired woman.

He had damaged their bond, how did he fix it? How was he supposed to mend this ache that surrounded his heart? How did he get rid of these feeling of loneliness? She was gone with another man – a better man – and he was here, alone. Time to move on, the wind whispered in his ear but he ignored them. He wouldn't… no… _couldn't _move on without Mariah.

Wiping away his tears furiously, he only wanted her to hold him and kiss him and tell him that Kai would never be able to replace him. Their bond was still intact, and would never be broken or removed. Kai was still Kai. Ray was still Ray. Mariah was still Mariah. And that Mariah had been _Ray's_.

The bond would be able to reappear. He couldn't go on with this too long, it hurt too much. Soon, he would crumble into a deep depression without her love to keep him safe.

Too late. The mistakes had been made. The consequences had been activated.

"Ray!" a sweet voice called. He turned abruptly and saw her running towards him wearing only her pink dress and white shawl. Goosebumps showed up on her arms and as he looked deep into her amber eyes, he noticed white snowflakes on her delicate lashes. Funny. He hadn't even noticed that the weather forecast had been correct.

"Mariah," he breathed and opened his mouth, ready to say something – _anything _– that would prove to her that he loved her. And that she still loved him! They were meant to be!

But…

She had looked so happy with Kai, so full of glee and love that he didn't want to tear her away. He knew (although he denied it) that their time was over. He would never be able to control her feelings or be able to bring them back. She no longer returned his love so he had to be strong – be a man – and move on.

It was time to grow.

"What's wrong?" she questioned; her voice as tender and gentle as it had always been.

He smiled sadly before taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here. You'd catch a cold." She grinned and responded that _he _shouldn't be out in the cold either and that _he _would catch a cold. She looked so happy, and her cheeks were red from the bitter weather.

Kai made her happy.

Ray made her cry.

"Ray, about what we talked about, I—" He felt the sudden urge to kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't. What would that do? Only complicate matters further and cause more pain (physical and emotional).

"It's okay, Mariah," he sighed as he took her hand and led her back to where the party was being held, "I know you don't return the feelings and I've decided…" he inhaled sharply, was he really going to do this? "…That I'll live. I'll move on, just like you told me to. I'll find someone again—" _Although they'll never be as perfect for me as you, _"—and live the rest of my life."

He could make it, as long as she was cheerful. He loved her enough to allow her a lifetime of happiness, even though it wasn't with him. He wouldn't be there, but she would be content. He would learn from his mistakes.

Kai met with them by the entrance and Ray nodded humbly as Mariah handed him back his jacket. Kai glared at him warily before grunting and pulling Mariah back into the hall. Ray sighed – one full of misery and tragedy – but then perked up as he saw Max and Tyson joking around. He walked over to them and joined into the conversation.

His eyes continued to glance to her, but she never looked back.

She had truly moved on.

And so would he…

Eventually.

_You can't fight love._

But you can sure as hell ruin your own.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**

And the winner is (with 71 votes compared to 30)… KAI! ((Balloons and streamers everywhere)) It was sort of obvious when he suddenly overtook Ray but hey! It's been one hell of a ride! ((Tries not to throw up as she gets off the rollercoaster))

Have I managed to convert any Ray/Mariah shippers?

Congratulations on reading through a Kai/Mariah/Ray story! It just shows that alternate pairings, OOC Kais and angst-filled love triangles can be fun! I hope that you continue to read Kai/Mariah since it is such a crazy, whacky, never-gonna-happen pairing!

Poor Ray ((glomps)). Hey, maybe I'll do an alternate ending if enough reviewers request it… ((wink, wink, nudge, nudge))

Alternate ending or no alternate ending?

Here's to 2006! ((Clanking of glasses))

_**Flowerperson**_


End file.
